A summary of progress and an outline for future study in support of our two-route approach to the total synthesis of the potential anticancer agents Bruceantinol and Bruceantin is detailed. The approach is flexible and is designed to provide numerous substrates for pharmacological testing and for the exploration of structure-activity relationships. The chemistry is designed to exploit our published method for construction of the highly functionalized BCE ring system.